


Love Shouldn’t Hurt

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Other, Pregnant Reader, Supportive Ty, domestic abuse, officer!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Jensen and Ty receive a call about a domestic disturbance.





	Love Shouldn’t Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of heavy and it covers my "officer!Jensen" square for AU Bingo.

It was the pounding on the front door that made him back away from you. “You dumb bitch, you called the cops, didn’t you?” He scowled and punched you in the stomach again. You whimper as he pulls you up by hair and drags you down the hall. “I hope whatever life that was growing inside of you dies because you don’t deserve to be a mother.” 

The pounding got louder as his grip slacked in your hair and he pushed you into the living room. “Don’t say a damn word, or else. You got it?” 

You were so terrified for your baby, that as soon as he walked away, you curled up into a ball on the couch and put your hand over your small bump. “I can’t risk losing you, baby. You’re the only good thing that man has given me in the past year. Be grateful mommy and daddy aren’t married, because leaving him would be harder if we were.” 

–

“I have a bad feelin’ about this Jay.” Ty mutters to his partner as they wait outside in the humid heat. 

Jensen had been thumbing his way through the case file on the way over and he was appalled. Brad Van Doren, from what he read came from old money and thought that the rules didn’t apply to him. So what if he abused his girlfriend of three years? Daddy Van Doren could drop some serious money and the charges would vanish just like that. That’s why no one went after him.

Until now that is. 

“Same here, brother.” The front door crashed open and Brad appeared with charming smile plastered on his face. 

“Evenin’ gentleman, how can I help you?” 

“I’m Officer Ackles, and this my partner Officer Olsson. We got a call about a domestic disturbance at this address.” 

“Really? I’m afraid you came out here for nothing then, because nothing of that nature has happened here today.” 

The two of them looked at each other when they heard a crash coming from the inside the house. “Well, the call mentioned that they heard screams?”

Brad brushed his hair back with his free hand and leaned against the door frame. “My girlfriend must’ve been watching horror movies with the volume all the way up again.” 

“This wasn’t a noise complaint sir - they said it sounded like fighting.”

“Oh that? it just a lover’s spat you know. I forgot to do the laundry again, and Y/N wasn’t happy. You know woman are, right Officer Ackles? You’re married right?”

“Happily, but when my wife asks me do a household chore, I don’t throw a fit like a two year old. Ty, take a look inside. Something’s not sitting right here..”

“On it, chief.” 

–

Brad was going to be pissed. There was no doubt about it. His favorite bust was in pieces on the floor in front of you and you started shaking. That bust was worth more to him than you ever were, and there was no way in hell you could replace it. _I’m dead. He’s going to kill me_.

“Excuse me, is anyone in here?” 

“t-t-here’s glass o-o-on the f-lo-oor, pl-ease be ca-ca-reful.”

“Thank you for the warnin’, now are you okay?” 

“I thought I saw a mouse, and when I pulled my feet up, I hit the coffee table.” Ty raised an eyebrow but he was watching you carefully. You refused to meet his eye and your right hand was resting on your stomach. 

He could see the bruises that scattered your arms and legs and Ty’s heart broke. He had to get you out of the house and away from Brad, even if it was for a small amount of time. “Have you had any accidents lately?” You glanced at the doorway before nodding your head and he frowned. 

“Y/N’s just clumsy by nature, just last week she twisted her ankle while wearing a pair of high heels. She was like a newborn giraffe learning to walk.”

“Sir, I wasn’t asking you. Now go back outside, and let me do my job in peace.” You looked over Ty’s shoulder to see Brad glaring at you. His expression said it all. _Don’t you dare say anything. You know what will happen if you do, Y/N_. “Now Y/N, was it?” You nodded as soon as Brad stomped away. “Are you by chance pregnant?”

“I’m not a hundred percent sure.” Your voice is still quiet but it’s loud enough for him to hear. “I had an appointment scheduled for today but I had to reschedule it.”

“I want you to be completely honest with me Y/N - was Brad the reason you missed your appointment?” 

“No, of course not. I spent all morning in the bathroom, so I couldn’t really leave the house. I had to call off work too. You can call and check with my boss, if you need to.” Ty shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. He didn’t really say anything as he typed out a text and waited for a response.

“Fantastic!” He smiled at you and you averted your gaze. “My buddy said that if we bring you in right now, he can do an ultrasound. I mean, you do want to know if everything is alright, don’t you?” 

You slowly nodded your head yes, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. “Will you, will you go with me?”

“Of course sweetheart. I’ll be here every step of the way if you want.”

“I can take her in next week. She’ll be fine..” You bit your lower lip as Ty escorted you out of the house. “Come on babe, come back. We can go tomorrow if you want.”

“I want to know if everything is okay today, not tomorrow.” You knew that once you were alone with Brad there would be hell to pay for talking back to him like that, but you needed to know for certain. 

“We can take her and bring her right back. It’d take an hour, tops.”

“Fine. I’ll follow you guys, if that’s okay.” 

Ty opened the passenger side door of the police cruiser and watched you slide in. “Ty, why don’t you sit in back with her?”

“Would that be okay with you?” You shyly nodded as he rounded around the other side of the car and took the seat behind Jensen. “You know what hospital to go to right?” Jensen nodded and put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. 

“Is there anyway -” You picked at the skin around your thumb nail and Ty waited patiently for you to finish your sentence. “Is there anyway we can keep Brad from coming in?”

“We can ask hospital security detain him, if that would make you feel less anxious?”

“You can do that?” Ty’s laughter surprised you. 

“For you, sweetheart, yeah we can do that.” You turned away from him to face the window and watched as the buildings rolled by but for first time that day, you smiled. 

–

“_Congratulations Ms. L/N, you’re 8 weeks pregnant_.” 

You knew you should be happy, but you couldn’t bring yourself to smile again. Your baby was safe. _I can’t. I can’t do this by myself_. You put your hands over your face as the tears started falling. “I don’t want to go home. I can’t go back…” The tears continued falling as Ty watched you from the chair beside the bed. His hand started to reach for yours but he pulled back. 

“I can help you. Please, let me help you Y/N.” The chair scrapped across the floor as he got up and got you the box of tissues. You moved your hands away from your face and blew your nose before looking at Ty once again. “He did that to you, didn’t he?” You nodded and when you heard someone knock on the room door, you immediately froze. _Security was supposed to detain him, what if he comes back and - _“Y/N, I need you to take a deep breath, okay?” 

“It’s Officer Ackles, is it okay if I come in?” Ty watched you take another breath and hold it until he got up to open the door a crack. He wanted to make sure it was actually his partner. Jensen was standing on the other side of the door with a small bouquet.

“Come on in.”

“I visited the gift shop before coming up.” Jensen smiled gently as he placed the flowers in a vase that was beside the bed. “Is everything gonna be fine here?“ You heard him ask Ty, who took a few steps toward the chair he was sitting in originally. He nodded but gestured towards Y/N, who was still crying.

"Just some good news after a night of shit, she’ll be fine.”

“She has you looking after her.” Jensen winks playfully before turning serious once again. "I have some unfinished business to take care of with Mr. Van Doren, I’ll be back later.“

"Sock him good for me, please, Jensen?” 

“Roger that.”


End file.
